


Made in Heaven

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hate Sex, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Ada Wong hated Claire Redfield since the moment she saw her.So why is it now that the redhead has her head in between Ms. Wong's thighs?





	Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't really written f/f before this so i hope it's alright.
> 
> i absolutely adore this ship for some reason.

Ada clasped a manicured hand over her mouth and dug the other into the hair of the person in between her thighs. She mentally admonished herself for letting this happen.

One moment she and Claire Redfield had been arguing, the next the redhead had slammed her lips onto Ada's. That unexpected series of events had led to this.

Ada thrust her hips upward, unable to control herself. Claire had her lips wrapped around the other woman's clit and was pistoning two fingers in and out of her cunt. Ada felt herself getting close to her peak- she couldn't believe it was due to the actions of the woman she hated most. 

She and Claire had never liked each other. Since the moment Ada saw her, Claire just made her blood boil. She hadn't even done anything. The hatred was eventually made mutual after she and Ada had gotten into quite a few disputes. 

Ada used her hand to pull Claire closer to her, desperate to get off. Claire added another finger. She could feel Ada getting close to her peak. She sped up her ministrations and right when Ada was about climax, she stopped.

Ada's eyes shot open. She sat up and glared down at the auburn-haired woman, who was smiling up at her with a devilish glint in her eyes. She had Ada's arousal all over the bottom half of her face, gleaming in the office light.

“Wha-what the hell was that for?” She heard the desperation in her voice and internally cringed. She didn't act like that. Not with anyone. Especially someone she fucking hated. She hoped Claire didn't notice.

Of course the woman did. Claire’s smirk widened.

“If you're that desperate to come, beg me. And then maybe I'll help you. Maybe not.” She cocked her eyebrow.

Ada was going to wring her neck. She couldn't believe how insufferable this bitch was being...but then she could. She had, after all, treated Claire unjustly since the moment she had walked in the building. Ada sighed. She mourned her lost orgasm but sure as hell wasn't going to beg for one. She hopped down from the desk and pulled Claire up from her kneeling position. Claire started to protest but then was silenced by Ada's lips. Ada thrust her tongue into Claire's mouth and the two of them battled for dominance. Ada won. 

Once she was nearly out of breath, Ada broke off the kiss and in a quick maneuver had Claire bent over the desk. She heard the woman heaving, trying to catch her breath. Ada leaned over and put her head on Claire's shoulder. She then began to grope her chest through the tight blouse she wore. She then unbuttoned the top and freed them from the bra Claire wore. It felt lacy. Ada chuckled. She ran her hands over Claire’s breasts, listening to the slight gaps she made. She then tightened her fingers around the woman's nipples, willing them into hardened peaks. Claire threw her head back and moaned. Apparently she had sensitive breasts. Ada took note of this, ceased her exploration of Claire Redfield's tits and pressed her front flat against the table. She moved her hand down Claire's back and then over her ass. She fell into a kneeling position behind the redhead and pulled her skirt up, revealing her panty stockings. She had no underwear on beneath.

“Naughty naughty girl, Miss Redfield.” Ada ran her hand over the crotch of the nylons, feeling how wet they were. There was a certain coyness in her voice. Claire just moaned in response. 

Ada ripped the stockings and Claire didn't object. Ada licked a broad stripe up the woman's core, making sure the motion was tantalizing. She felt Claire shudder. Ada gripped her hands around Claire's thighs and set to work. She sucked Claire's clit into her mouth, making sure to really tease the pearl. Ada then removed it from her mouth and resumed moving her tongue back and forth, just missing the woman's clitoris. She could tell Claire was thoroughly enjoying this by the amount of slick that was running down her thighs and onto Ada's face. Claire's legs were shaking, so Ada steadied her. She could feel Claire grinding back on her face. Claire was reaching her peak. She was as close as Ada had been. Ada thought about robbing her of her orgasm, like she had done, but decided against it. Ada continued her movements until she heard Claire let out a scream of pleasure and felt her knees buckle. Ada caught her and stabilized her as she stood up. 

Claire wrapped her arms around the other woman and enveloped her lips in a kiss once more. She could taste herself on Ada's lips. It made her feel extremely naughty. And that she was. She had, after all, had sex at work. And with the woman who despised her for no reason. They kissed for a bit longer before Ada detached herself and began to walk away.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Claire leaned back against the desk. She was still light-headed for her orgasm.

“Maybe.” Ada didn't look back.

Cool as a cucumber as always, Claire thought as she tittered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 hope you enjoyed. maybe leave a kudos or comment if you wish.


End file.
